The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie
The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie is another written story to be made by Stuingtion Plot The celebration It was a peaceful day in Equesodor, and it was the grand opening for Sharky and Mako's new arcade pizza parlor. The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed, Venellope, and Melody were racing to the parlor because their friend Stephen was getting a proposition there. On the way they ran into Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, but the 2 rich fillies didn't do any insults and stated that they had a plan to rule the world. But everyone just laughed and left the rich fillies to sit there. When they arrived at the parlor, Stephen received his proposition: "The parlor's knight." (one of the mascots) the old engine suggested that Sharky and Mako give his fellow crusaders something to do here too. But when the 2 sharks were about to, Rarity declined saying that they weren't good enough for it, but Sharky decided to give it some thought before deciding. The small group left the celebration with long looks on their faces, as Stephen snapped at Rarity for what she said. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's plan goes into action Later that night, the rich fillies went to the castle onboard Arry' and Bert to put phse one in action. Inside the Princesses were talking about going to see the parlor soon enough. (they had their crowns on the crown resting pillows.) But as they were talking, Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon took the crowns and went back to Arry & Bert. When the Princesses saw they crowns were stolen, they started to search around and found something strange on the ground. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went to Tidmouth Golden Oaks Lybrary and went to the coal hopper and put something in the coal, then they left for their location to put the stolen crowns. The next day/ Where are the Princesses' crowns? The next day the parlor was in action. The CMC and their friends were there having a small meal discussing about what Rarity said. Then the Princesses accompanyed by 2 gaurds came in. Mako was surprised to see them here, and was shocked to find them without their crowns. Twilight came up and asked what was wrong, Princess Celestia explained that their crowns were stolen the night before. And that they find a note at the scene of the crime that said, "I stole yer' crowns. signed Applejack." But Princess Celestia knew that Applejack woud never attempt such a crime, due to her being too honest to commit the crime. Mucker then took a look at the note with his Telescopic microscope and find the note was a conterfeit note. Due to it being written in fine cursive, with expensive golden ink, with a fountain pen. Plus the paple was too clean to be from Applejack due to her living on a farm. But then the phone's answering machine came on and the guy on it revealed that the crowns were in Sunset Mountain Village, "a place where it wasn't easy to go to and return in one peice. Who will go to Sunset Mountain?/The Diesel Squad helps out After finding out where the crowns were, Twilight stated that they could get the crowns back in no time. But then Victor and Zecora rushed in stating that they couldn't get the crowns. Then the Skarloey engines pulled in with Thomas and the others who were weezing, coughing, and very sick. (emitting black smelly smoke too.) The engines were too sick to go anywhere and it would take a long time to get them better. Sharky took a peice of coal out of Thomas' bunker, and took a sniff of it, which turned out to be drugged, which is what made the engines sick. But Stuingtion's engines couldn't go either because they didn't know the way plus they had to help Victor, Zecora, Mane Six, Shining Armor, Cadance, The Princesses, and everyone else take care of Thomas and his friends. Then Dusty flew in to tell them that the narrow gauge line was blocked due to big boulder being on the line. Then Scootaloo suggested that they go get the crowns, since they were the only ones left. But Rarity began deniing it again with Applejack, but Rainbow stated that they could do it. Then someone else said that they should go. Then to everyone's surprize it was Dash-9 who said it, and was followed by the rest of the Diesel Squad. The diesels stood up with the CMC saying that they should go and that they could do it, Kraken also added that if no one went to get the crowns, then what? Princess Celestia agreed that the Diesel Squad was right about the matter, and Princess Luna sternly said to Rarity, that now she wasn't in the position to say they couldn't. So Princess Celestia gave the CMC the job of getting their crowns back and then the Princess placed her horn on Sweetie Belle's own horn, then gave the young unicorn a least a small amount of magic for her to use in case of an emergency. Apple Bloom then said, that they'd be back in 25 days but in an arguement with Pinkie Pie it's moved down to 15 days. Stephen then voulenteered to be their transport, along with Scootaloo's scooter, the wagon, and hoover scooter. The Diesel Squad then explained to the CMC that the path to Sunset Mountain was very hazoidous and they was an evil iguna monster that lived in the village who captures young fillies. The diesels then handed the group a small fan/jet to use for when they find the crowns. However, the diesels didn't know the way to get to the mountain, but they knew someone who could help them. A diesel at the Diesel Pub named "Cef Blu" who could give them directions. After the Diesel Squad joined the other engines to help get Thomas and the others back to health, the CMC and their friends loading the scooters on Stephen's truck they jumped onboard Stephen and set off fot the Diesel Pub. Stealing the secret apple pie recipe Meanwhile, Diamond and Silver Spoon went into the parlor and stole a secret apple pie recipe, for the next part of their plan. The county line Back with the CMC, they stopped at a county line to refuel. As they did so, a diesel engine pulled up and looked at them. Then the diesel asked what their bussiness was out here. After explaining the mission they were on, the diesel told them to be careful at the Diesel Pub, becuase some of the diesels are tough, big, and sometimes very rough. After receiving the warning Stephen sets off again. Back in Ponyville Back in Ponyville, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are selling the appie pies by the dozen, with free headsets with goggles. Then they find out from Snips and Snails that the CMC, their friends, and Stephen are off to Sunset Mountain. But Dimond Tiara reveals that she hired Zeebad to make sure they don't return. The Diesel pub After a long time, Stephen reaches the Diesel Pub. Once inside, they look for Cef Blu. Some of the diesels start to mess with Scootaloo, by throwing her around like a football seeing if she can fly. But stop when Apple Bllom pulls her revolver out, then Cef Blu comes into veiw and reminds the diesel that no one is allowed to throw fillies around like footballs in his place. (Which reveals that he's the owner of the Diesel Pub.) When Babs tells him that Dash-9 send that he could help them get directions to Sunset Mountain. When they also mention that they're trying to get the Princesses' crowns back, the other diesels start to feel embarrased and guilty. They could've prevented them from completing their mission. Blu then gives the group directions to the bottom of Sunset Mountain and warns them of a T-Rex on the way, one of the other diesels gives the group an Uzi machine gun for more protection. Then Stephen races down the line to Sunset Mountain. Dusty Crophopper figures out the rich fillies' plan/The town under mind control Back in Ponyville, Dusty's thinking of how the coal got drugged in the first place and then sees that everyone is wearing the headsets with goggles and after a mare tells him that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are giving them away for free with the apple pies, he goes to confront the rich fillies, telling them that they were the ones who stole Princesses' the crown to get the apple pie recipie and they drugged the engine's coal and decides to report them to Princess Celstia, but before he leaves, Diamond Tiara activates a mind-control device, revealing that the headsets with goggles are acually mind controlling headsets. Dusty tries to escape, but the enslaved citizens corner and capture him, (But he manages to radio out to the Diesel Squad) taking down the last opposition to the 2 rich fillies in Ponyville and transforms the city into "Diamond and Silver Ville". T-Rex chase Back with the CMC and their friends. They are now going through a big jungle like line, then Stephen stops to allow Scootaloo to grab some water from a nearby stream. Scootaloo comes onto a rough hump to get up to a waterfall, then when she finishes the rough hump turns out to be the T-Rex that Cef Blu metioned earlier. The T-Rex flings Scootaloo off itself and Stephen catches Scootaloo, then races off as fast as his wheels can carry him as the T-Rex chases them. While trying to get away, Babs is so worried that she bumps into the brake handle slowing Stephen down a bit, which gives the T-Rex a chance to hit it's hit on the side of Stephen's tender. But then Apple Bloom manages to get Stephen going faster then the huge carnivore, which stops chasing them and walks away. Soon they reach a monster-filled gorge. The Diesel Squad tell the bad news. Then, the Diesel Squad showed up. The diesel explained how Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon took over Ponyville and enslaved everyone in the town including Dusty. Dash-9 also warns them that someone is looking for them amd wants to get them. The CMC knew they had to get to the mountain village in order to save Ponyville with encouragement from Pincher and Scor-Brein. Now that We're halfway there When the CMC and their friends went into the gorge, they found out that they were halfway there. As they journeyed through the gorge, they sang a song about it and were joined by some on the monsters in the gorge. Soon the reached the line just a few feet from the bottom of the mountain and the monsters wished them good luck and left them to continue. Zeebad! But before they could climb the mountain, Zeebad showed up. The CMC remembered what Applejack told them about Zeebad when they encountered him. Zeebad tried to freeze them with his moustache but kept missing, then Scootaloo caused a trapdoor to open up under Zeebad, giving them a chance to escape. Climbing the Mountain Stephen then began to climb the mountain as the CMC sang, "Nothing can stop us now." Once at the top, they find the village isn't as beat up as everyone says it is. Stephen stays behind as the CMC and their friends look for the crowns. Captured!/We made it! While they search, Vanellope and Melody go one way, while the fillies go the other. But as the fillies are searching, the iguna monster finds them. The CMC & Babs run away but the iguna grabs them by their tails and takes them away. When the fillies wake up, they find themselves in giant glass case with artifical grass. Then the iguna's owner Ron shows up and takes a picture of the four little ponies and uploads it on the computer while he prints out a copy out and puts them on a bulletin board. (Scootaloo realizes that Ron trained his iguna Mr. Jones to steal fillies so he can sell them online. Soon Ron leaves the room to get a drink while Mr. Jones takes a nap on his perch. Apple Bloom laments that they have failed, but then Babs sees the crowns on a perch. Which means they did make it and find the crowns. Sweetie Belle decides to use the emergency magic to get them out and manages to open the case and lift them out. The Battle As the fillies ran to the crowns, Ron comes back in and grabs Babs. Then Vanellope and Melody fly into the building through the window and tackle Ron. Mr. Jones then grabs the CMC before they can grab the crowns. Then Babs starts firing at Mr. Jones with her revolver, but is tackled by Ron. Melody then drops a crate on top of Mr. Jones. The CMC pull out their pistols as Vanellope takes out the Uzi and starts firing at Ron with the fillies but then Mr. Jones gets out of the crate and jumps on Sweetie Belle causing her to lose her pistol which Ron picks up and points at them. Then Stephen races in and runs over Ron which send the pistol flying up in the air and is caught by Sweetie Belle who shoots a rope at the side of the building which drops a box of old parts to fall on Ron, then Apple Bloom and Babs throw a rope around him, as Scootaloo throws a bucket of water on his head. The Vanellope and Melody hoist Ron up and at Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Babs who buck him so hard and send him into a box. Then Vanellope calls the police to arrest Ron for kidnapping their friends. Then they grab the crowns and jump on Stephen and he races away. The Train chase But as Stephen races down a bridge, Zeebad’s driller train chases them underneath. Stephen races down the roller coaster like track as fast as his old wheels can carry him. Babs then inadvertently ejects Sweetie Belle off the footplate and onto Zeebad’s driller train. In which she accidentally slips out where they’re going, then Apple Bloom pulls Sweetie Belle back on Stephen when they cross over the driller train. Zeebad almost catches them but his train explodes. Blue Dragon helps them get back Stephen then arrives at the descend of the mountain. There, Apple Bloom reads the manual of the fan/jet, and Babs accidentally starts it, leaving them stranded on the mountain peak. However, Blue Dragon arrives and flies them back to Ponyville on his back. But then Zeebad shows up again, intending on finishing the job. Sweetie Belle then uses the magic still with her to battle Zeebad. Celestia’s magic overpowers Zeebad which weakens him. Then the CMC throw Zeebad off and into a pile of snow below. Then Blue Dragon uses his tail to fling the group straight into the parlor where everyone’s waiting for them. We're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!/freeing the others The Diesel Squad congratulate the CMC for their success, unfortunately, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon get back to their old tricks, as they dump headsets on the Princesses, also putting them under their control. Then they drop a glass dome over Thomas, Twilight, their team and friends, and Stuingtion’s Engines. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's minions surround the CMC, their friends, Stephen, and the Diesel Squad. Pincher realized that Diamond tiara and Silver Spoon didn't care if the CMC were gone or not they just wanted the power of Equesodor under their control, having used the theft of the crowns to lure Princesses into the trap, thus they cheated. Diamond Tiara doubts to her and Silver Spoon to cheating, and he states to the tarantula that they are rich fillies with their cutie marks and the CMC just are blank flanks---''lame, stupid'' blank flanks. But Dash-9 angrily states that’s she’s wrong. Stating that she and Silver Spoon are stupid, cowardly, spoiled brats with self esteem issues who can't handle being told no, who don’t give a care about feelings and only pick on the ponies too scared, too nice to tell you to back off, and don’t have a dumb talent tattoo yet. After Dash-9 speaks out the CMC make a speech about being who you are, then they, their friends and Stephen sing their theme song (in tune of Goofy Goober Rock.) Then play electric instruments and use laser beams to destroy all the brain-control headsets with and free everyone under the glass dome. Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon's defeat/ The CMC's new job Then they use the laser beams (with help from the Diesel Squad’s laser ray.) to engulf Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, weakening them so much that they can’t move. Then Scor-Brein crushes Diamond Tiara’s tiara, which makes her cry. Then Radar, Marshall P.F., and the police arrive and arrest Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, and Snails for their crime. (Radar then gives Diamond Tiara her crushed tiara back.) Then they take them to prison. Everyone earns a new respect for the Diesel Squad, stating that they aren’t so bad after all. The Princesses congratulate the CMC for their victory in finding their crowns and give them a special reward. Rarity then apologizes for what she said at the celebration, and states that they were wrong about them. Sharky then gives them their own proposition, Stephen’s assistants! The CMC, Babs, and their friends are so happy that they jump with glee as everyone blows their whistles and cheer for them. Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia), Sky (Mamma Mia), Zecora, Babs Seed, Vanellope von Schweetz, Melody, Stephen, Dusty Crophopper, Steamy, Puffy, Evan and Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Mory, Radar, Marshall P.F., The Diesel Squad: (Dash-9, Kraken, Long Hood, Rattler, Pincher, & Scor-Brein) were starring in this film. *Diamond Tiara, & Silver Spoon are the main villians in this film. *Zeebad and his train will make an appearence in this film. *The Diesel Squad will work with our heroes in this film. *This movie is based off "The Spongebob Squarepants Movie." Scenes * Songs *Friends of the Working Mouse *Now that We're Men *Nothing Can Stop Us Now *Goofy Goober Rock Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories